


Running in the Family

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is still very much under wraps and both Suga and Daichi would like to keep it that way. So when Daichi comes around to study, the last thing  they want is Suga’s sister, Chiharu, interrupting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Daisuga Week on tumblr. The prompt was Family. The week has been brilliant and I want to thank the organisers for running it.

Sugawara Chiharu was in the kitchen when they made it home. Suga had had practise, obviously, but knowing his sister was going to be alone, he’d hurried away from school, dragging Daichi with him.

“Are you sure this is all right?” Daichi asked for what could have been the fifteenth time.

“You mean us studying together?” Suga asked. “You often come over before we have a test.”

“Um … well, yeah, but it’s not just studying anymore, is it?” Daichi replied.

“Koushi-chan, is that you?” Her voice floated towards them, interrupting whatever Suga had been about to say. “Mum left us something to heat up, so I’ve started.”

Suga sniffed the air, and winced a little. “Turn the pan down. It’s starting to burn.”

“Ooops!” She laughed, completely unfazed, and then poked her head around the screen and into the hallway. “It’s read- Oh!”  Her hand flew to her mouth. “Daichi-san…”

“Daichi’s come over to study for the tests next week. He’s staying for dinner, too,” Suga said breezily.

“Um … okay.” Chiharu gnawed her bottom lip. “Do Mum and Dad know?”

“No, but there’ll be enough. Mum always makes enough to feed an army of Sumo wrestlers.”

“If it’s a problem …,” Daichi muttered, taking a step back towards the door.

“N-no, not at all.” Chiharu turned away. “Koushi’s right, there’s lots here.”

“Uh … then, I’ll stay.”

 

As they took off their shoes and jackets, they heard the clatter of bowls, and then a clang of spoons. “You okay, Chiharu-chan?” Suga called.

“Just dropped a serving spoon. It’s okay now, and I’ll wash it, so we won’t … um … Don’t worry, I’ll dish up… OW!”

“What’s the matter?”

“Burnt my wrist.”

“Run it under cold water,” Suga called out, then lowered his voice. “I need to pee. See if she’s okay, will you?”

Daichi nodded, and wandered into the kitchen. “Hey, Chi-chan.”

She was by the sink, her blonde hair flopping over her face. Daichi smiled a little. From that angle, she reminded him so strongly of Suga, and the way he got flustered when he thought he’d done something wrong. But when she moved her head, the resemblance disappeared. True they both had blonde hair, but Chiharu’s was darker, and instead of the cinnamon- brown eyes of her brother, hers were blue. (He didn’t know what sort of blue they were. To Daichi, eyes were a colour - that was all - unless you stared into them for long enough.) Out of uniform, she was wearing old jeans and an oversized blue t-shirt he thought was Suga’s. With her sharp features and thin frame. Chiharu resembled their mum. Suga, for all his sparseness, had a rounded warmth to him, taking after his dad.

“You should leave it under the tap,” he said, stepping closer.

“No, no, it’s not that bad,” she said, her voice a little squeaky. “I didn’t expect the smeam, I mean steam, to hurt.”

“Ah, steam burns,” he chuckled, trying to make her feel better. “I do that all the time. Look …” He showed her his forearm and the red patch near the elbow. “I shouldn’t go near the kettle.”

“You never do,” Suga remarked dryly as he walked back in. “He leaves me to make the drinks.” He grinned at his sister. “There’s a drinks machine at Karasuno, and Daichi-san is so pitifully poor at working it that I’ve given up and make it for him.”

“Or perhaps I play helpless so you’ll make the tea,” Daichi said, giving Chiharu a ghost of a wink.

She laughed, the sound quite high pitched, then, after examining the burn one more time, she stepped away from them both and back to the table.

“Koushi’s so lazy,” she said, with all the disdain only fourteen-year-old girls with older brothers could muster. “I think it’s only fair he makes the tea.”

“Uh… okay,” Daichi raised his eyebrows at Suga, wondering what had caused that outburst from her.

“I think that’s my sweet little sister complaining that I should do the washing up,” Suga said, grinning. “Which I do when I’m here, Chi-chan.”

“I’ll help,” Daichi said.

“You’re a guest,” Chiharu said, her tone sharp. “And it is  _his_  turn.”

“Uh … fine,” Suga started his food, a puzzled frown on his face. “Well done for heating this up. I can hardly taste the burnt bits at all.”

“TYPICAL!”

“It’s good. It’s good,” Daichi said quickly, and crammed the noodles into his mouth. “Honestly, I can’t taste anything wrong with it. Your brother’s just teasing.”

Suga shot him a look, a look that said ‘thanks’ because Chiharu appeared to be mollified by his words and had sat back at her seat.  Daichi cleared his throat. “Suga tells me you’re going to Karasuno next year.”

Her mouth full, she nodded vigorously. He waited for her to swallow. Then she grinned, her eyes animated. “I can’t wait. I’m so bored with Junior High, and Karasuno looks so cool. The uniform is great.”

“I was telling Chiharu she should join the volleyball team.”

“Mmm.” Daichi nodded. “We watched a bit of your game at the junior tournament. You were good.”

She flipped her hand. “Nah, we were knocked out second round.”

“I know, but  _you_  were good.” Daichi glanced mischievously at Suga. “Must take after Koushi-chan.”

“Oy! Don’t call me that!”

Chiharu collapsed into giggles, her earlier strop dissolving as the pair of them continued to tease Suga, calling him ‘Koush’, ‘Koushi-koo’,  and Kou-kou - chan’.

“When you’ve quite finished, I’ll get on with the washing-up.” Suga said in exasperation. He held up his hand, stopping Daichi from leaving the table. “It’s okay, you stay there. It won’t take long.”

Daichi settled back in his chair, finishing his water and trying to think what to say to Chiharu. As a frequent guest, he knew her well, but he hadn’t seen her for the last month, or so - at least not to chat to. The thing was, since he and Suga were now more than friends, they’d used the excuse of studying to closet themselves away. (Although they did actually have a test coming up, so studying wasn’t just an excuse, but a reality.) Daichi was an only child, and didn’t have any female cousins either, so had no idea what girls of fourteen years old were into. TV? He didn’t watch much, being too caught up with volleyball, school and, lately, an affectionate boyfriend who was currently humming to himself as he swirled washing-up liquid into a bowl.

“Suga’s right. You should join the volleyball club.”

She screwed up her nose the way Suga did. “Hmm, maybe. I don’t know what position, though.”

“Stick with Setter!” called Suga from the sink, his hands covered in bubbles. “She’s good, Daichi, seriously good.”

“Maybe.” She pouted a little and drank some water. “Wing Spiker seems cool, though.”

“Only if you’re the Ace,” Daichi replied, and grimaced. “The really cool position is Libero. At least that’s what  _our_  Libero would say.” He paused, searching for something else to say, especially as Chiharu was staring at him, her eyes wide as she waited. Unnerved, he spluttered a little. “Um, you should talk to Michimiya Yui. She is … uh …”

“Your girlfriend?”

Daichi swallowed and tried to ignore the muffled snort of laughter coming from Suga, who was now peeling off his pink washing up gloves.

“She’s the other Captain, Chi-chan. Daichi’s not cool enough for a girlfriend,” he said, walking over. “Right, we need to study, so don’t disturb us, okay?”

Curling her lip, Chiharu muttered something about being bored. But as Daichi got to his feet, she tugged on Suga’s arm. “Is it okay if I bake something?”

“Uh …” Suga tilted his head to one side as he considered.

“Please?  It’s just cookies, and I’ll clean up after, I promise.”

“Okay, but set the timer, and DON’T wander off and plug yourself into your headphones. I don’t want the kitchen burnt down.”

“You sound like Mum,” she muttered.

“That’s what the team say,” Daichi replied, and laughed when Suga scowled.

Suga’s bedroom was at the back of the house. It was a reasonable size, but with a bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers, bookshelves and a large desk, it looked smaller than Daichi’s. Suga liked his books, often picking up a battered favourite to read again. It was something Daichi never really understood because the only things he really liked reading were sports magazines and murder mysteries. And whilst he’d re-read the magazines till they fell to bits, there was – as he frequently told Suga – no point in reading a whodunit if you knew ‘whodunit’.

As music from the kitchen lilted towards them, and Chiharu started to sing along, Suga grinned and slid his door closed.  “Can’t study with that racket going on,” he said.

“She’s got a good voice,” Daichi replied. He twisted his head, listening some more. “Shame she doesn’t come along to matches; she could start a cheer leading squad for us.”

“Mmm, good idea,” Suga said, not really listening. He flopped down at his desk. “Okay, what are we starting with?  Contemporary Literature or English comprehension?”

“We really are studying then? Only I thought …” He dropped his voice a decibel, and creeping up behind Suga, ran his hands down Suga’s arms, bending over to drop a kiss on the side of his neck.

“Behave,” Suga ordered, cuffing him away. “Or  _we_  won’t get to Tokyo either!”

“I’m joking,” Daichi protested, holding up his hands as he dropped onto the bed. Leaning across to his school bag, he pulled out a notebook and a pen. “Bring it on, Sugawara. You test me first.”

Feet up on the desk, Suga flicked through the textbook and fired questions at him. Daichi needed only a little time to think, jotting down the answers with ease. He wasn’t particularly worried about the tests, and knew Suga’s worries about Tokyo were unfounded. Short of failing to turn up, or a Hinata sized short circuit when they took the test, they’d pass easily.  Then they swapped, Daichi quizzing Suga, trying to fox him, but Suga knew his stuff (it was his best subject, after all) and even though he asked what he thought were the trickiest questions, Suga rattled out the answers.

“You’re too good,” Daichi yawned, and rolled back his shoulders. It had been a hard practise, and after eating food, all he really wanted to do was relax.  “How about a break?”

Suga tried to look strict, hiding a smirk behind his hand, but getting up from his chair, he padded over to the door, sliding it open a touch.  Chiharu’s voice could be heard wafting towards them. No longer singing, she was chatting on her phone to someone, the words punctuated by piercing shrieks of laughter. Suga rolled his eyes.

“She’s talking about a boy she likes. She’ll be a while.”

“So, Suga …” The suggestion was made more obvious when Daichi sprawled back on the bed, propped on one elbow, his free hand on his thigh.  He splayed out his fingers. “About that break.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“You love it!”

Laughing, Suga bounded onto the bed, landing gracefully by Daichi’s side. “I guess you did do well on the quiz.”

“Mmm.” Cupping Suga’s face in his hands, he dropped on kiss on his forehead, a peck on the tip of his nose, nuzzling his mouth, nipping lightly with teeth, and finally closing his eyes when Suga slipped his tongue between his lips.

“We  _should_  be studying,” Suga murmured. But in the next breath, he was kissing him back, his mouth hungering for more, his hands tugging at Daichi’s shirt.

Both now shirtless, Daichi stared into Suga’s eyes, letting his fingers trail downwards, to nestle in the small of Suga’s back. “You deserve a reward, for getting everything right,” he murmured.

Being shorter than some of his kouhais, and with less muscle, Suga would compare himself deprecatingly with them. Daichi didn’t get it, but he’d made it a personal mission to explore Suga’s body, to let him know at every opportunity, how much he wanted him. Slowly, manoeuvring Suga on top, he murmured all the while exactly what he wanted to do, how if they had the time, he’d take it slow, how he’d tease, and then he delighted in the languid way Suga stretched out and ran his hands down to Daichi’s waist.

“What would you like?” he murmured.

Daichi chuckled, the sound a low thrum in his throat. “How long have we got, do you reckon?”

“Oh, she’ll be on the phone a while, and Mum and Dad won’t be back, till late, so …”

“Then…” Daichi kissed him again. “What I would like is … you, undressed, and-”

He barely heard the crash of a plate falling to the floor, hadn’t heard the door sliding open at all, but both of heard Chiharu screaming. “OH OH …. OH MY … NOOOO!”

They both jerked upwards, Suga falling off the bed and landing with a thump.  “Chiharu…” he gasped, ashen faced. “Wh-wha-what are you doing here. I said not to dist-” He stopped, clearly realising this wasn’t the right thing to say.

“It’s not … uh … it’s not … we’re mucking around,” Daichi spluttered.

“I brought you biscuits.” Her voice was high-pitched. “I … no. Stop.”

“Chi-chan, wait?” Suga jumped up and grabbed her arm. “Please, listen.”

And then she turned, and Daichi saw the full force of her reaction. The fury, the utter incomprehension, the hurt, the … there was something else… she wouldn’t look at either of them, especially not him. Was it  _revulsion?_

“GET OFF ME!” she screeched at Suga. “HOW COULD YOU, KOUSHI? HOW COULD YOU! And … with … him? He’s your  _friend_.”

As her screech turned into a sob, she pushed him away and fled the room, not waiting to hear any explanation.

“Oh shit!” Suga slammed his fist on the wall. “What did she see? Or hear?”

“Uh … I don’t know, but I’m guessing enough. We weren’t exactly loud, but you were on top of me, and we’re … uh … both topless, Suga.”

“Okay. “He swallowed and reached for his shirt. “I must talk to her.”

“Shall I come with you? Or … uh … would it be better if I left?”

Suga stared out the window, his eyes unfocused and dazed. “I dunno, really.  I need to talk to her, and it’s probably best if it’s just me.”

“I’ll stay here,” Daichi decided. He grabbed Suga’s wrist, pulling him back. “Look, we’ve not done anything wrong. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know but.” Suga groaned and sat heavily onto the bed. “We’ve not exactly wanted to advertise this have we? And if our parents find out …”

He was quivering, and beads of perspiration had formed on his brow. For all their talk that one day they’d tell everyone, they both wanted it to be a time of their own choosing, and not now. Not when the exams were looming, when there was a trip to Tokyo and prelim matches to be fought.

“Maybe let her calm down?” Daichi suggested. “She’s not unreasonable, is she? And it could just have been the shock.”

“Mmm, you could be right.” He slipped the t-shirt over his head and slumped back on the bed. “What a bloody mess.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? It wasn’t your fault.”

“Well, I did suggest a study break.”

A wan smile crossed his face. “I wasn’t exactly saying no, was I?”

The sound of loud music blared through the house. It was angry music, a girl singing about betrayal, venting her feelings through song. It was the polar opposite of the song Chiharu had been listening to before, and she wasn’t singing.  Not now.

“I have to talk to her,” Suga repeated, and got to his feet. “Look, it probably _is_  best if you go. Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Daichi murmured. He stood up, pulling on his shirt and packing his books into his bag. “Let me know, yeah?”

“Sure. I’ll call you later.”

As Daichi quietly closed the front door behind him, Suga took a huge breath, trying to calm the thud-thud-thud of his heart. Chiharu was still in her room, listening to music, deliberately picking out songs from different artists. He could hear her in there, now shouting the lyrics, not even bothering to keep the tune, but yelling her anger.

He tapped on the door. There was no answer, but then she probably couldn’t hear, so he knocked louder, slamming his fist on the wooden frame.

“Chiharu, let me in!”

The music became louder.

He thumped, and shouted her name again. “I’m not going away. Open up.”

“GET BACK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND!” she shrieked, but she turned the music down.

“He’s gone home. Come on, please let me in.”

She slid the door open a crack. “You’re not denying he’s your boyfriend, then,” she snapped. “Only  _he_ tried to tell me it wasn’t what I thought. That both of you half naked and snogging on your bed was …  _normal.”_

He tried not to wince at the bitterness she imbued in the word normal, but when she made to close her door, he stuck his foot in the gap. “Yes, Daichi is my boyfriend,” he said levelly. “And as far as I’m concerned, our relationship _is_ normal, Chiharu, so … please let me in because I want to talk to you.”

She slid the door fully open and sulkily walked back to her bed. Suga pulled up her desk chair, removing the art book and pencils she’d left there. He paused before speaking, casting his eyes over the room. A similar size to his, but so different. His sister wasn’t as keen on reading, so filled her shelves with soft toys, make-up and sketchpads. Mind you, a good many of them were on the floor, as if she’d swept everything away with her arm.

“You should tidy this before Mum gets home,” he murmured.

“Yeah, yeah, because that’s really going to be her priority, isn’t it? Untidy daughter against son making out with his boyfriend. No wonder you didn’t tell her he was coming round.”

“She doesn’t know,” he snapped, then bit his lip, now was not the time to get angry. “Chiharu-chan, I know this must have been a shock, but … let me explain. Please?” She glared at him. He ploughed on. “Daichi is my best friend. We clicked from day one, and you know he’s been round here a lot over the years.”

She clapped her hands over her ears and screwed up her eyes. “I don’t want to hear all this!”

“Well,” he said firmly. “I’m going to tell you. We’re friends, but it’s only in the last couple of months we’ve got closer – okay?”

“That makes it better, does it?” There was still so much venom in her voice, and he didn’t understand. Of everyone in his family, his sister was the most broadminded. She was the one who argued with their dad over the kitchen table about rights. Social justice warrior, his dad dismissed her with, but now she just seemed like a frightened and bitter girl.

He tried a different tack. “Yes, I think it does. It means this isn’t a one-off thing. Getting together could have ruined our friendship, and also fractured the team, but-”

“Oh the team, the bloody volleyball team. That’s all you care about.”

“ _Not_  true!” He inhaled. “But it’s important to me, to both of us, and yes, it’s our main connection. Or it was, until now. So …” He edged closer on the chair, wondering whether to touch her on the arm. “He’s important to me, Chi-chan, really important.”

Her shoulders heaved; she collapsed on the bed, and as much as Suga wanted to give her a hug, he still couldn’t understand why she was so upset.

“Do you love him?” she said, snuffling.

“Uh …” He raised his eyes to the ceiling. “Wow, that’s unexpected, but … um … yes, I do.”

“And what about him?”

“You’d have to ask Daichi that,” he murmured. “We’ve never really said it, but I think he does.”

“And you’re both … um … gay?” She lifted her face from her pillow, staring at him intently.

Suga blushed. “Um, well I am, definitely. Daichi is … um … gay or bisexual.”

“You can’t be both,” she said. “You can be straight, gay, bi, pan, asexual, queer, demisex —“

“All right, all right,” he replied, almost laughing as she reeled off her list. He cleared his throat, wondering if he should talk on Daichi’s behalf. “Daichi’s had girlfriends before, but I’m his first boyfriend, the first male he’s felt that way about, okay?”

“S’pose so,” she said, sulky mode back again.

“Uhm, so, about earlier.”

“You don’t want me to say anything, do you,” she stated dully. “That’s why you’re here.”

He moved across to the bed, one hand pleating her quilt, the other he placed on her shoulder, where his fingers twisted some strands of her hair. “That was why I came in, yeah, but … look, Chiharu-chan, this is huge, and I can’t expect you to keep our secret. If you  _need_  to tell mum and dad, then I’ll respect that. And, I mean this, if you need to talk to anyone, then you’ve always got me, no matter what you decide.”

“What would happen to Daichi-san if his parents found out?” she asked.

“Uh… not sure. I’m eighteen next week, he’s got another six months. Technically we are underage, but … uh…”

“His parents are strict, aren’t they?”

“Um, they have high expectations,” he replied, holding her gaze. “Having a gay… sorry … having a bisexual son, probably isn’t on their … uh … agenda.”

Silence descended on the room. He could hear the tinny sound of her laptop, playing a now muted Taylor Swift song. Chiharu’s sobs had ceased, apart from a small heaving sound when she took a deeper breath. And Suga felt calmer now. She might tell. She might not be able to help herself, but they’d deal with it. He and Daichi would face it together.

“I’ll help you clear up, shall I?” he said, and picked up a sketchbook from the floor. He turned it over, intent on placing it back on the shelf, and smiled at her doodles on the front cover.

 _‘Sugawara Chiharu’_ , she’d written several times in different fonts and colours and with a little heart over each ‘i’.  Then he stopped and looked properly because right at the bottom it said something different.

_‘Sawamura Chiharu’._

_Oh, hell, no wonder…_

It explained her clumsiness in the kitchen, her stroppiness when Suga teased her, and the way she giggled and lit up when Daichi had appeared. For a first love, first crush, Daichi fitted the bill.

He could hardly fault her taste.

And it had been her brother who’d dashed her dreams to the ground, crushing the crush as ruthlessly as a winning spike.

“I won’t tell,” she said at last, sounding weary.

He gulped and dropped the book on the floor, kicking it under her bed and turned his attention to the soft toys scattered around the room.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “It means a lot, to me. To us.”

“Sure.” She got to her feet, and for the first time that evening, she smiled at him, not Daichi, but him.

“This Michimiya, would she really show me around the volleyball team?” she asked, sticking her hands in her pockets.

He nodded, delighted at her about turn. “Yeah, and she’s a Wing Spiker, so she could give you tips.”

Wrinkling her nose, Chiharu crouched on the floor and gathered up some pencils. “Not sure about that. Maybe I’ll go for something cooler.”

***

“Stupid, stupid DUMBASS HINATA!”

“Kageyama!” both Suga and Daichi shouted across the gym.

“Huh?”

Suga stepped aside, letting them see Chiharu. “This is my sister, so I would appreciate it if you  _all_ toned down your language for a while.”

“Hi!” she squeaked, waving her hand.

Tanaka blanched, Nishinoya gazed at her curiously, and Kageyama gave her a curt nod. Of the others, only Asahi and Hinata approached. Asahi because he’d already met her, and knew this was one girl who wouldn’t be scared of him, and Hinata because …

 _Because that’s what he does_ , Suga thought, and with his hand propelled Chiharu forwards.

“Suga-san’s sister,” gasped Hinata, “That’s so cool. I didn’t know you had a sister. I’ve got a sister, but she’s much younger than you. How old are you? Are you at High School? Only…” his eyes swept from her head to her toes then back again. “You’re not that tall, but then –”

“You’re not either,” she said and started to giggle. She held out her hand. “Sugawara Chiharu.  I’m coming to Karasuno next year. Koushi brought me in today to see the girls practise, but there aren’t many of them there. “

“So I said she could come and watch us,” Suga added. He drew himself up to his full height and fixed his best senpai stare on the team. “Best behaviour, guys, okay.”

Catching his eye, Ennoshita nodded, and as if they’d used telepathy, he, Kinoshita and Narita, moved in front of Tanaka and Nishinoya, forming a wall as formidable as any Datekou could muster.

“Sure, sure,” Hinata gabbled, and grabbed her hand. “Wanna see me hit a toss. Only this guy,” he pointed to Kageyama, “this guy is a Setter, like Suga-san, and it’s ‘cause of him that I get to spike. I can see over blockers.” He lowered his voice and twitched his head towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were practising serves.  “Even ones as tall as that guy over there.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Suga stepped back, his fingers briefly catching Daichi’s arm.

“She’s really okay, is she?” Daichi murmured.

“Yeah, I think so. She’s not going to say anything.”

Daichi whistled softly. “Cool. I know it’ll come out one day, but I’d rather it was of our choosing.” He stopped speaking. “Why are you grinning?”

“No reason,” Suga replied, but it was Daichi’s choice of words, and the fact that he was so certain they were in this for the long haul.

“Hey, Daichi-san,” Chiharu called. She’d picked up a volleyball and was balancing it on her fingers. “Can I have a go?”

“Uh … yeah, no problem.  You want to try spiking?”

She shook her head. “Nah, I wanna toss for Shouyou,” she said. “Is that okay?”

“A Setter like your brother,” Nishinoya yelled, edging around Narita. “Must run in the family.”

Chiharu blushed and cast Kageyama a covert look. “Uh, yeah, I guess it must.”

“Guess I didn’t need to worry about her being lovelorn for long,” Suga murmured.

“Hmm?”

He glanced back at Daichi. “Nothing. Just there are other things that run in our family, not just volleyball.”

“And you’re not going to explain that at all, are you?”

“Nope,” Suga replied, and started to laugh. “I’m not.”


End file.
